Kingdom of New Vegas
by Wombatman9000
Summary: Long after the Courier passed away, all that she built threatens to crumble unless her descendants can maintain it. As wars end, new conflicts arise. Atticus, the heir to two thrones, must resolve issues that have been around since before he was born.


Chapter One

Coronation day. It's a day where people celebrate the ascension of their new king or queen to the throne. I'm not entirely sure why they celebrate, but we will nonetheless.

Like all coronations, today's is in the Iron Palace, built in and around the Iron Tower, which was once called the Lucky 38. I don't remember who built it, probably either Reyna II or her son, those two liked building things. Mother would be annoyed that I don't remember, but this is my coronation day so she isn't here.

But everyone else is here. The High Priest who's going to crown me is standing on the altar, waiting to begin the ceremony. Political allies sit idly in the aisles, waiting for their colleagues to settle in. a few family friends sit scattered among the politicians.

"In the name of the most holy Mars," the High Priest began as I started to tune him out. We had rehearsed a thousand times, so I could afford not to hear every word he said.

I never understood why people were so happy at coronations. It may be the crowning of a new monarch, but it means the death of the old rulers. It should be closer to a funeral than to a wedding.

"He who granted us safety through the wastes…"

I hardly know any of these people. A few I recognize from Council meetings, and one or two are from the Senate of Pax Romana. The senators hold themselves with an air of condescension, as if they're better than the other visitors. I guess this whole "unification" thing isn't going as well as mom expected.

"As Reyna the Benevolent founded our Kingdom, and Iulus Lupin birthed Pax Romana…"

I don't understand why my parents would marry someone they couldn't stand. They always said I would understand when I'm older, but I'm old enough to rule two nations and I still don't get it. Why does an alliance have to be sealed with a marriage? What's wrong with friendship? It's certainly more stable than a marriage.

The High Priest was getting to the end of his ceremony. He placed the crown on my head and concluded the coronation. "By the powers vested in me by the People and the Gods, I declare you the King of New Vegas and Emperor of Pax Romana. Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" the congregation replied.

I left the altar, cape in my wake and crown on my head. From then on people would call me "Your Highness," and kneel when they see me. As much fun as it might have seemed to another boy, I didn't care for the power.

I was followed by throngs of guests into another part of the Palace. The servants had just finished putting out a feast, and I was expected to host it. This wasn't a problem when I was younger and could spend the evening with the other children and leave early. Tonight would be the first of many all-night feasts.

I sat at the head of the largest table, with my closest political allies close at hand. On my left was Lady Andromeda, a representative of the Divide Freehold. Our nation and hers had been close since they were founded nearly seventy years ago. Interestingly, while my nation was at war for the soul of Nevada, hers hadn't expanded since its founding.

On my other side sat Barnabas Williams, a New Canaanite representative of the Utah Confederation. He was a decent man, the kind that gets you gifts for no apparent reason. Of course he might expect a gift in return, but so be it. The nation he represents is a coalition of tribes, founded by the legendary Burned Man with the purpose of pacifying the ruins of Caesar's Legion. It took nearly fifty years, but working with the Kingdom of New Vegas it managed to achieve its goal in the form of Pax Romana.

President McCall sat a few seats away from me with her Secret Service operatives on either side of her. She was a cold woman at best and a shrewd manipulator at worst. I had to try not to offend her in any way; New Vegas needed soldiers to help push back the NCR and the Baja Republic had always been a great source of soldiers.

"I'm sorry for you loss," Lady Andromeda offered as the meal began. She was the only person to say that to me that day. Strange that a foreigner would understand why I don't like our customs.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Where I'm from, we don't have the concept of kingship," she explained as she took a bite of Brahmin steak. "In the Divide, anyone who owns land can vote on what we do. Our founder believed that all men and women should get to choose what they do in life."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "So I suppose in the Divide arranged marriages are uncommon."

I guess I said something of depth, because she went on this long explanation about how in the Divide the various ruling Families have marital alliances. I sort of zoned out and she started giggling.

"What's funny?" I asked, trying to smile as well.

"I was just thinking of how unhappy you would be if you married one of those Khan savages."

"Speaking of," Barnabas chimed in. "Do you have any plans as to how you're going to deal with the Khan Horde?"

It was a loaded question. If I didn't answer I seemed weak, but whatever answer I gave would be held against me. Taking a risk, and hoping Andromeda would support me, I gave the best answer I could. "I was considering the possibility of Khagan and replacing him with his daughter Alexandra. She speaks against the war and wishes to end it."

"I'd support that," McCall stated as she sipped wine, not deigning to look up at us. "We've been arming a Shi revolutionary group in the inner NCR. Between that and your plan, we might just have a victory before the year's out."

I was surprised with myself. My biggest concern had been making McCall into a friend, and I did it completely on accident. The answer seemed to satisfy Barnabas, but Andromeda didn't bother to comment on it. I'd been hoping she would voice her approval.

It's not that I wanted her on my side politically. I already had that. The Divide Freehold was our greatest ally. It didn't hurt to have a friend with a nuclear arsenal. But I wanted her to like me as a person. There was something about her that made me want to please her. I hoped she thought my idea was clever, but before I could speak to her again, I had a Senator at my side.

"King of New Vegas and Emperor of Pax Romana," he said in a very calculated tone. "I hope you join us in the Senate meeting at Phoenix. It'll be in a week and it would look good if you took a stance against the power armored fools to our south."

So many wars, so little time.

As if it wasn't bad enough that the NCR and Khan Horde both claimed Nevada at the same time as New Vegas. Then the Kingdom of Steel had to go and start something with Pax Romana. Why the Kingdom of Steel formed in Texas I'll never know, but I can only assume they began attacking Pax Romana because they wanted to move to Arizona. It was a smart move, if poorly executed.

Mom, Dad, I love you both but you left me such a fucking mess to clean up. It's not even funny how complicated this fucking war is.


End file.
